Princess Pregnant: A Michael and Mia Story
by Iceprincess Aquablizzard
Summary: Chapter 8 up now! Michael and Mia were made for each other, but will the baggage that come with each of them pull them apart? Find out in Princess Pregnant... ;) WARNING! CONTAINS LEMONS...!
1. Chapter 1

Tuesday, Jan 1st, 2014, **Genovia's Royal Bathroom**

OMG! Guess what! Michael and I Did It! Here's how it happened:

So Grandmere took me to Genovia …. And… wait for it… I got to bring all my friends! So Lilly, Tina Hakim Baba, Ling Su, Perin, Kenny (sorry, um, Kenneth), MICHEAL, and Larisha (Lana and Trisha) spent New Year's with me, in GENOVIA! A royal ball was held, and Michael and I, Tina and Prince William (and a very distressed looking Boris in the background), Ling Su and Prince Anthony (Sebastiano's cousin's uncle's nephew or something), were ballroom dancing. Lana and Trisha's location were unknown, while Lilly was telling Perin and Kenny (or Kenneth as he keeps insisting) about Genovian olive oil history. By then, it was 11:00pm. Ok, so anyway, we were dancing, and Michael's hand was on my hip, (or near it, except somewhere just a LITTLE lower…) but I was totally fine with it, after all it wasn't like he was groping me or anything, but then again he was squeezing a little, and I totally love him with every fiber of my being, so I didn't care much, when Michael pulled me close and kissed me with his minty-as-ice lips. I was in his arms (my favorite place) when he whispered in my ear, "I want you," sending a chill up my spine. He then kissed me again, his breath minty as ice. He let go of me, (WHY?) and grabbed my wrist in a totally unromantic lets-get-out- of-here way. Well he pulled me upstairs, sneaking past all the royal servants into my room. (FYI, my room is sooo much better than Doing It on prom night in the Marriott on white linen sheets with rose petals and a view of New York! Who needs all that?!)

!

He kissed me, long and hard, pressing me against the wall. I kissed him back with all my might, his tongue deep in my mouth. He let go of me to ask me, "How the hell do you take THIS off?" pointing at my ball gown. (OMG, Michael wanted my clothes off!) Well, anyway, I turned around, blushing and let him unzip my strapless (I finally had grown something to hold it on with) sparkly purple dress, exposing my matching bra and thong (Note to self: Thank Lana for taking me shopping). "Mia, stop blushing, you're beautiful," he said to me.

I thought it was COMPLETELY unfair that I had to be naked, or almost naked, first, so I pulled of his blazer, undid his tie, and undid his shirt, a kiss for each button. I had seen Michael shirtless before tons of times, but actually making him shirtless was TOTALLY a different thing.

We kissed harder than ever, but this kiss was more demanding, more passionate. Michaels mouth left mine, exploring my chest area more than ever. I undid Michaels belt and pants, and you know, we Did It! Tina was so right! And even better, we Did It straight from 2013 to 2014.

I have NEVER EVER felt anything like It before! It was amazing. Words can't even BEGIN to describe. I am finally DE-VIRGINIZED! WOOHOO! Go me! I slept the rest of the night cuddled in Michael's arms. As I speak or write (whichever), Michael's snoring in my bed… He's sooo cute! I just wonder what it'll be like when we're married…


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday, Jan 1st, 2014, **Genovia's Royal Panic Room 3:00pm**

MY LIFE IS RUINED! MY LIFE IS O-V-E-R OVER! Michael is going to dump me and leave me to die alone and marry Judith! How could this happen?!

Michael did say that if we ever made love, he wanted me to be protected; I just can't believe I forgot! All that Genovian champagne definitely got to my head! Michael says I won't get pregnant, because you can't when you do it for the first time, and the odds aren't that high, but what does Michael know?! He gave his Precious Gift to Judith when they were messing around! He says I'm overreacting! Just wait until they make a movie of my being pregnant!

Gosh, I can imagine how my mom and Mr. G felt! I don't want a Rocky of my own! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? THIS IS ALL MICHAEL'S FAULT! HE DID THIS TO ME!

What's Tina gonna say? I did tell her about how we Did It, and she said it's wonderful how romantic it was and how good it would be if I GOT PREGNANT, but hello?! She's Tina. Tina world is shiny, and life isn't a romance novel. I can't take the test yet, so I guess I might be ok for a while but if I'm pregnant, I'm coming straight out and telling Michael. Maybe we could go to Vegas and get married by Elvis, without anybody there except for Lilly, but NOBODY can know! Maybe form there, we could change our names, move to the Bahamas, and live on all the money Michael's making from his CardioArm. That wouldn't be too bad, except GRANDMERE, MOM, DAD, MR. G, TINA, and EVERBODY WOULD KILL ME! I can't have the entire world looking for me! I can't even begin to imagine what would happen for Michael… Maybe I'll go for plastic surgery, anything to fix up this face! But my point is; I'M PREGNANT! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday, January 3rd, 2014, **Genovia's Royal Garden 3:00pm**

I'm here with Tina and Lilly, and I'm going to break the news to them. I can't believe I'm gonna have a little Rocky of my own… Although I might not be pregnant, the chances are just 85 to 100… Yeah, I think I'll just go with the pregnancy theory. And guess what: this morning, I THREW UP! Yes, actual throw up!

And not just because Grandmere came to my room this morning with her Aloe-Vera face mask on, her hair in curlers, and her big ugly tattooed eyeliner…

Tina and Lilly said I'm overreacting, but after I told them about my vomit-incident, Tina told me it was just like a romance novel she's reading about a girl names Spencer that's dating a millionaire, finds out she's pregnant after only Doing It once, and dies in her 8th month. Great, now I have to die, too.

I've got to wait till tomorrow till I can take the test. If I fail, I'm NEVER GONNA DO IT AGAIN. If I pass, well the first thing I have to do is tell Michael. I'm gonna go cry now; since according to Tina, I'm gonna die in 8 months!

!

P.S. That's all for today… I'm too depressed to write.

Thursday, January 4th, 2014, **Bed 11:00am**

That's it. I'm pregnant. I passed the test; for reals. I'm dead. I can't abort Michael's child, I just can't. And I don't want my kid to end up like me with the whole I'm-the-heir-to-the-throne-of-Genovia thing; which is why I'm staying in bed all day today. Grandmere can hire somebody else to open the Children's Hospital, and attend royal banquets, etc. I'm not doing any princess duties today. Uh-oh, Michael's here. He wants to know if I'm okay. I might as well just tell him now.

"I'm fine," I say. Stupid, stupid, STUPID!

"Well there's been something I've wanted to ask you," he says looking at me.

I'm mortified but excited at the same time as he goes down on one knee, pulls out a small ring sized box from his pocket, and says "Amelia Mignonette Renaldo Thermopolis, will you do me an extraordinary honor and be my wife?"

OMGOMGOMGOMG! He wants to marry me! What do I say?

"Yes!" I say as he slides the ring up my finger and picks me up, swirling me around. "I love you," he says in my ear, making me blush, as I'm still in his arms.

"I love you too." He pulls me into a kiss, and I break away slowly, move up to his ear, and whisper something that will change both of our lives forever. "I'm pregnant."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Please rate, review, and follow, cuz this is my first fanfiction ever, and I need some encouragement… thnxxx ;) **

** -IcePrincess**


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday, January 5th, 2014 **Park of Genovia **

We're at the park right now, and by we I mean Lilly, Tina, Ling Su, Kenneth, Boris, and MY FIANCEE! Turns out, yesterday, Michael wasn't mad at all. He was actually kinda excited with the whole getting married and having kids thing. If fact, he was so excited, we ended up Doing It again! And this time, I didn't care because I was already pregnant. It was AMAZING! Even more amazing than last time. Michael's sooo sexy! This time it didn't hurt, and we tried out these new positions that Michael found on the internet! If I'd know It was this good, I'd have done It a looong time ago.

We went at it for an hour and a half! An hour and a half of pure, blissful sex… We even gave each other oral! It was so good and I came sooo many times… Then we took a shower!

!

Sadly, I'm not gonna stop writing now… I don't know what I'll do if this journal falls into the wrong hands!

Anyway, Michael's telling the group about our engagement (!) and eveverbody's super excited for us. Later, we're gonna tell my mom, Michael's parents, my dad, my stepdad, and Rocky, just I don't think Grandmere is gonna be too happy when she hears about this!

Uh-oh. Michael just told 'em I'm pregnant!

!

Everybody's staring at me and my stomach and I'm blushing like mad! What do I do?!

On the bright side, Lilly and I are gonna be sisters! But everybody knows what we've been up to in bed, and against the walls, and on the sofa, and in the shower!

OH GOD! I'm gonna die of embarrassment!

Lilly just saved my butt here (thank God for non-verbal communication) by asking when and how we're getting married. "We still have to discuss the details, but we're thinking small," Michael says. He's so hot!

Oh crap. Tina wants to talk to me alone!

Ok, Tina just wanted to know how it was like when Michael and I Did It. I gave her the full details, describing everything from the positions to the orgasms to how he felt. I even told her how he ate me out! Tina says it's just like a romance she read called Love at Large, when a princess gets pregnant to a millionaire, and gets engaged to him, but they get hit by a bus on their wedding day. Great, both Michael and I have to die now… :C


	5. Chapter 5

Thursday, January 5th, 2014 **My Room (Now Michael's Room Too) 7:00pm**

Plans for the Wedding

Get married in Vegas (we could have my 18th birthday party there and invite my friends and hold the wedding secretly

Tell Grandmere and she would either throw us a fairytale wedding or ban Michael from Genovia

Or tell me I'm betrothed to some old guy who I don't love

Tell my mom, Mr. G (FRANK!), and my dad and hold the wedding in New York

Michael wants to get married in Vegas. (There's the issue of telling my family)

Tina wants to go with the fairytale wedding (No way! I like Michael in Genovia!)

I don't think my mom would be very supportive of the pregnancy thing.

* * *

Since I love Michael with every fiber of my being (and since he's wanted to marry me this way since he met me) WE'RE GOING TO VEGAS!

Now, there's just one problem with that! How do I hide my pregnancy for 3 months?

MY BIRTHDAY'S IN MAY! Won't it start to show? Oh my gosh.

GTG. Michael and I are making out… We're gonna Do It again! Now I'm not so surprised that Tina and Boris are Doing It, too.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **** Please rate and review, and tell me what I can do better… xox -Ice**

Friday, January 6th, 2014 **Private Jet**

I'm here in our jet with Lilly, Boris, Tina, Ling Su, Kenneth, and my fiancée! Trisha and Lana are off getting facials in the spa, Lilly and Boris are making out (GET A ROOM!), Tina is reading Love at Large for the 3rd time, Kenneth is asleep, I'm writing this, and my fiancée is updating his web blog.

We have to go back, because school starts on Monday the 9th, we have to get ready, since graduation's almost here. I think I'm gonna move into Michael's condo, I've just gotta figure out how to break it to Mom and Mr. G (FRANK! His name is FRANK!).

Maybe we'll have to get married in March, which is when we graduate. It'll be much better than waiting for May.

Ok, I just told Michael my idea and he says, I can throw a grad party in New Jersey, where we can get married, instead of going all the way to Vegas.

I'm super excited, it's just that I have no clue how this marriage thing works. I hope our marriage is nothing like Mom and Mr.G's because… ewww…

Although the sex is great….

Hahaha


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday January 7th, 2014 Home

I'm back home at last! All my friends went back to their own houses to prepare for day after tomorrow. Awwwwn… Here comes Rocky… He's so damn cute! I've missed him so much.

Mom's here, and Mr. G, too. I have to admit, I kind of missed him….

I'm gonna go check on Fat Louie now… Here he is: the best birthday present ever! At first, he just stared at me, but then he meowed, and blinked at me. That's how cats kiss. They blink.

Just wait until he sees the catnip ball I got him… Hahaha

I've got to tell Mom about my "Graduation party" in March. We can get rooms in an expensive hotel, but I want to keep it limited to just a few people, because the more people come, the higher the chances of paparazzi spotting us.

We can go off to a Marriage Agency or whatever they're called, and get a license. Then we can get married by Elvis or something, I just know I want it small.

I'm planning on moving to Michael's house after the wedding. After the wedding, and after Grandmere finds out, I'm gonna live with Michael just for a while, and keep his last name for a longer while. Of course, Michael's gonna be prince.

Until Grandmere is dead. Then he's gonna be king. Oh boy, I know how to Moscovitz's hate monarchy. But then again, it's only ceremonial so I hope it doesn't bother him too much. Oh, Mom just came into my room. Better now than never.

"Mom, I'm graduating this February. I was thinking I could have a small get-together with my friends in New Jersey. Is that okay?"

"Of course, honey. After all, it's not every day that the Princess of Genovia graduates."

"Thanks Mom! I was just hoping that you wouldn't… you know, tell Grandmere… or anybody. I want it to be private."

"Okay, Mia. I promise."

Aren't I so lucky I have to best mother on earth?! I KNOW RIGHT!

I'M GETTING MARRIED! I'M HAVING A BABY! Woohoo!

I'm gonna go to Michael's now.

Michael and I are on the bed right now, just Doing It.

*Blushing*

I just love Michael so much; I don't mind seeing him naked. In fact, I prefer him this way. Being naked equals to non-stop sex marathons… It's so amazing, especially since I've sprouted my perfect little 36 Double D boobs. It's like Michael can barely keep his hands off me.

He keeps giving me oral, and I love it sooo much! Of course, I give him oral too. I've just got to work on my swallowing… *Blushing*

Since there's nothing else to do we've been trying out different sex positions. We've tried doggy style, spooning, 69, etc. We've done it standing, on the sofa, on the table, with me on top, with him on top, and every other thing that we (and Google) can think of. Hahaha

Well, I've got to go now… We're about to watch (still naked) a Star Wars marathon. I hope we don't ever wear clothes around the house till the baby's born…


	8. Chapter 8: Lemons

Saturday January 8th, 2014 Michael's House

I slept over! At Michael's! OMG, we're becoming so close, I don't even know if I can live without Michael! Even his neck smells better! I didn't even think that was possible! He's so adorable with his just-had-sex hair and 6 pack/beach body. God, I love him so much! I just don't know how I'm gonna tell my family after we get married…

Michael's still in bed, (it's 6:00am, and we stayed up last night) and I'm only awake because I need to pee. So here I am, again. Writing this journal in the bathroom has become a tradition. I want to go back to bed before Michael realizes that I'm not in there with him.

And don't worry. I'm not completely naked. I'm wearing some lingerie I bought when I was shopping with Lana (remind me to thank her), and he's in his boxers.

Last night, Michael and I talked about names for the baby. If it's a boy, we're gonna name him Matthew, Marc, or Mael, since it's got to be French. For a girl, Michael loves the name Mirabelle or Maelie, meaning princess in French. I'm cool with whatever Michael wants, though.

It's hard to believe that almost 2 years ago, Michael didn't even know I loved him. Time flies.

I'm just trying to imagine a little Michael + Mia clone. Gosh, we're sooo cute together.

Michael's eyes are starting to flutter open… uh-oh, gotta put this away…

**A/N: The rest of this chapter is just Mia's thoughts… no more journaling**

"Hey, baby," he says to me.

"Morning, sunshine," I reply smiling at my husband-to-be. He's so damn sweet!

"How's our baby doing?"

"He/she/it's okay," I say smiling. He laughs and gets out of his bed to meet me. He puts his hands on my butt and with mine in his hair; I soon find his mouth on mine. He interrupts our kiss and nibbles gently on my earlobe, trailing kisses down my jaw. What's he gonna do next?

He kisses down my neck, and I pull his head up to kiss me strongly. He goes back down, and takes off my bra slowly with his teeth, teasing me. My 36DD boobs are exposed, and my nipples harden instantly.

"Well, would you look at that?" he said, glancing down at his boner and laughing. "Somebody missed ya!"

I blush, but decide I'm gonna take matters into my own hands this time, so I pull his head to mine, slip my hands on his ass, and kiss him passionately; biting his lips and exploring his mouth with my tongue. I pull of his boxers and my thong, and, still kissing him; I push him on the bed and straddle him.

"Easy there, tiger," he says to me, but I decide that today is gonna be the roughest sex day we've ever had.

"12 inches? I can't even believe I've taken this dick before…it looks even bigger now!" I say, making him chuckle.

I position the head of his hard 12 inch long dick, and the wet, throbbing entrance of my pussy. Gosh, I want him so damn much… Gently, I slide onto him, taking his whole foot-long dick. I moan out load, and so does he.

I bend over to him.

"Open your mouth," I say, and he does so.

I stick my tongue in it, bite his, and pull, suck, and bite it gently.

"Fuck, your pussy is so damn tight!"

I sit back up, and begin to ride his dick, in long, hard strides.

I'm in heaven. I feel so close to climax, and as Michael sprays his jet into me, I come too, grinding faster and faster never stopping. After we've recovered I start grinding and riding his cock, hard and long.

No- wait. I want to see how much come he squirts when he orgasms. I stop abruptly, climb off of him, and stand up from the bed. He pouts and frowns, wondering why I stopped.

"Wait," I say, as I run into the kitchen. I come back with a glass, and Michael's confused.

"We're gonna measure your cum," I say.

"Are you gonna drink it?"

"We'll see," is all I say. He stands up, and I lower myself so I he can fuck me in the mouth.

I take Michael's dick in my mouth, sucking on the head, while massaging his balls. He moans.

"Aaaah… Mmm… Mia, I'm gonna come… Aaaah! FUCK!"

"Mmmm… Oh, yeah… Hell yeah! FUCK! Shit!" he says. Quickly I pull his cock outta my mouth and put the glass under the head.

His sperm shoots out, filling the glass 1/8th of the way, then ¼ and then a half of the glass if filled. It doesn't stop there. His cum fills the glass ¾ of the way! I shake off the little drops, take his dick in my mouth, and lick off the rest. I look at the glass.

My jaw drops open. Is that even possible? In biology they just said 1 tablespoon! But then again Michael has a super-dick so I shouldn't be surprised…

"Michael, look at this!"

He looks at the glass and laughs.

"Can you imagine this whole load in my pussy? Shit."

"Hahaha… I think I know what we're gonna do with this…" he says smirking.

He turns me over so that my ass is up. He takes the glass and pours some of the come onto it, massaging my ass with it. He spreads apart my ass cheeks, and massages my asshole with the come. He dips his penis into the glass, and massages some cum onto it, making it wetter. He stands up, and appears with a shiny silver ball and some extra spicy mint toothpaste. He pushes the ball into my pussy, making me moan, and generously applies toothpaste to my clit and the lips of my pussy. He pushes a button on the ball that makes it vibrate powerfully and he thrusts his hard dick into me.

He pumps harder and faster and deeper, giving me a burning sensation in my asshole and a kind of pleasure that I've never felt before. The powerful vibrations are too much for me to bear, and I scream so loud I wouldn't be surprised if the whole of New York heard me. It was so painful yet so beautiful and the same time; it was amazing. Michael switches of the vibrator, and pulls outta me. He puts the vibrating ball in his mouth and sucks up all my juices.

He pours the leftover cum- some in my mouth, some on my breasts, leaving me desperately in need of a shower; which is exactly what we get next…. ;)

* * *

**A/N: I'm putting my foot down here. No more updates until I get a review. At least one? Please? *puppy dog face* I know I'm a suckish writer but it's the least you can do... ;) -Ice (that's what they call me)**


End file.
